Broken
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: [One-shot] A lone boy cries beside a tombstone, broken and alone. Jou X Seto. Done with the song "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee. Rated PG-13 just in case. (I know the summary sucks, but I'm bad with summaries. :( Sorry.)


This is a small fic that I decided to write while listening to "Broken" by Seether with Amy Lee. I just thought about it (though it probably had nothing to do with the song, but what the hell?) The reason it's Angst/Romance is because the romance is in the flashbacks. The Angst is....yeah. You get the picture. :)

**Song lyrics are in bold**

_**Flashbacks are in italics/bold**_

_Thoughts are in italics_

And...yeah, you get the rest. :P

**Broken**

Jou cried silently as he walked down the road towards his destination, rain pouring down hard on him. He tried to wipe the tears away, but more came, mixing with the rain. _'Seto....why?'_

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.**

Jou walked a bit further and soon reached the cemetary, golden hair, soaked, sticking to his face and hanging in his broken, empty amber eyes. He walked through the mud, ignoring the sounds of squishing mud as he walked towards a certain tombstone. He knelt down in front of it and the tears came again.

_**"Seto! Stop it! That tickles!" Jou squeaked as Seto grabbed him and tickled him. Seto laughed as Jou did, both very happy. Seto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blond's nose. **_

**_"I love you, Jou." Jou smiled._**

**_"I love you, too, Seto. Promise me you'll never leave me."_**

_**"I promise and swear on my heart and soul I will never leave you." Jou smiled with tears in his eyes. Seto brushed away the tears that started down his cheeks.**_

"Why did you break your promise?! WHY?!?!" Jou screamed to the sky, sobbing and leaning his forehead against the tombstone, closing his eyes.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore.**

Jou traced the name on the stone and he bit his lip, hands shaking.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough.**

Jou let out a shivering sigh and he leaned his back against the stone, closing his eyes and hugging his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms. _'WHY?!?! You promised me, Seto! You swore you would never leave me!'_ He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, the rain pouring even more fiercely.

_**"Seto, come on!" Jou said, trying to coax the brunette into coming outside. **_

_**"Jou, no. I don't want either of us catching a cold." **_

_**"I don't care." Jou pouted. Seto instantly melted at that face. **_

_**"Oh, alright." Seto smiled, allowing himself to be pulled by the blond into the rain outside. He watched as Jou laughed and danced around. Jou threw his arms around Seto's neck and he pressed his forehead against Seto's. **_

**_"Dance with me, Seto? Please?" Jou whispered. Seto nodded and wrapped his arms around Jou tightly and rested his chin on his shoulder. Jou smiled and snuggled against the brunette. "I love you so much, Seto."_**

**_"I love you as well, Jou. I love you as much as the gods love the heavens." Seto whispered in Jou's ear softly, making Jou feel like a puddle of goo._**

Jou smiled weakly at the memory. He loved it when he was able to con Seto into going into the rain with him every time it rained. He remembered that the next day, they had gotten a cold.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away.**

"Gods, I miss you so much." Jou whispered, placing a hand on the cold tombstone. "I wish that you weren't taken from me. It wasn't fair."

_**"SETO!!!!" Jou cried as he ran through the streets, trying to find his lover. He had been missing for at least 2 hours. "SETO!! Where are you?!?!" Jou stopped, frozen, as he saw a familiar body lying on the ground. He ran over and held Seto tightly in his arms as it started to rain. "Seto!" Jou cried out as he held him tightly, rocking back and forth. **_

_**"J-Jou...p-please don't c-cry. I hate seeing you c-cry." Seto said weakly. **_

_**"Don't talk!" Jou ordered, tears streaming down his face. He kissed Seto's forehead and choked back a sob, his eyes roving over Seto's bloody and bruised body. **_

_**"J-Jou...." Jou sniffled and looked at Seto. "P-Promise me something." **_

_**"A-Anything, Seto." Jou said, brushing Seto's hair from his deep blue eyes which were soon starting to fade.**_

_**"Promise me that you'll keep living even after I'm gone..."**_

_**"You're not going to die!" Jou said sharply, cutting Seto off. Seto placed a finger on Jou's lips, silencing him. **_

_**"Just promise me to let me go."**_

_**"No! Never! I don't want to lose you!" Jou cried into Seto's neck. Seto hugged the blond the best he could. Jou hugged Seto tightly, clenching his hands tightly in Seto's bloody trench coat. "I don't want to forget you!" Jou sobbed. **_

_**"You won't forget me." Seto weakly took Jou's hand and placed it over Jou's heart and Jou's bottom lip trembled. "As long as you keep my memory in here, I'll never be gone." Jou burst into more tears and his body shook with sobs.**_

_**"Please, Seto....you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Seto smiled a genuine smile the best he could. **_

**_"No, Jou. _You're_ the best thing that's ever happened to _me_. You changed me. I used to be so cold-hearted and unforgiven. But you're stubborn attitude.." Jou smiled weakly. "and cockiness pushed through my barrier and be a normal human being." _**

_**"I-I did all that?" Seto nodded. **_

_**"Yes." Jou sniffled and looked down at Seto. **_

_**"Please hold on." **_

**_"I love you with all my heart, Jounouchi Katsuya. Don't forget that." Seto whispered._**

**_"I-I won't, Seto. I love you, too." They soon heard sirens and Jou shivered, holding Seto's hand tightly. Seto smiled weakly and rested his head against Jou's chest._**

Jou squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block the images out. That was the most painful memory of all and he didn't want to remember how Seto had practically died in his arms.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away. You don't feel me here anymore.**

_**A flat line tone sounded and Jou's eyes widened as Seto stopped breathing.**_

_**"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Jou shivered and he wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes again. _'Seto....gods, I wish you could hold me. I feel so alone right now. I'm nothing without you. I wanna be with you again. I wanna be in your arms.' _Jou cried in his head as rivers of tears flowed over his cheeks.

"Jou." Jou snapped his head up, hearing his name being whispered and thinking he heard Seto's voice. Jou chuckled a hollowed laugh.

"I must be losing it. I've lost my mind. Get in your right mind, Jounouchi. Seto's gone." Jou soon stopped laughing and he sniffled, biting his bottom lip gently.

"Jounouchi." Jou jumped, this time hearing it right by his ear.

"Okay! Whoever's sick idea of a joke this is, knock it off! I'm not laughing!!!" Jou screamed. He shivered and hugged his wet jacket closer to him, knowing that it would be useless to try and get warm. He sighed and knelt in front of the grave again, placing a hand on it.

_Seto Kaiba_

_October 25, 1986- May 6, 2004_

_Beloved brother and lover/boyfriend_

_He will be missed dearly._

Jou let out a quivering sigh and he stood up. He looked at the grave one last time, blew a kiss, and turned, going to leave.

**The next day**

Mokuba was sobbing on the floor as he looked at Jou's body on the floor of Jou's and Seto's room, a empty bottle, that was once filled with pills, in Jou's hand.

Jou scrunched his nose up in thought. _'Damn. Where the hell am I?' _

"Jounouchi?" Jou turned and thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Standing there, was Seto in a long white robe with large, beautiful white wings protruding his back. Jou's eyes welled up with tears as Seto opened his arms wide and Jou ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Seto smiled and wrapped his arms and wings around Jou, stroking Jou's soft, blond hair. "I thought I made you make that promise."

"Well, you broke your promise. Only fair that I break mine as well." Seto's eyes softened and he shared a soft kiss with the one he loved. Jou held onto Seto tightly, afraid that he would lose him again. The broke the kiss and Seto smiled, wiping the tears from Jou's cheeks. "I love you so much, Seto."

"I love you, too, Jounouchi, and I have missed you."

"Oh, gods, I missed you as well." The two shared another soft kiss, this one full of love and passion.

The End

Oh, I hope that didn't suck and I know it was short, but...yeah... ::sniffle:: I teared up while writing this. Please review and I'm trying to update "Joey's Problem" as much as possible. Thanks, all. ::sniffles again:: If you just laugh at this fic, then I'm sorry, but you have no heart. Thanks again. R&R.

- - DragonPuppyLover


End file.
